Days and Days
by KenzieHazz13
Summary: Same story different Author name. Had some problems with my profile. It had been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.
1. Chapter 1

Well thank you in advance to all those who comment on my story. As you know hear is the drill.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I sell nothing, I make nothing, though I do except if you're offering…hehe

Rating: M (eventually)

Summary: It has been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.

* * *

Days and days

SPOV

218 days since I met Lucas

217 days since I gave him his completed calculations

199 days since I gave myself to him to save Josh's life

196 days since I betrayed him again to his father after making him think that I was his

195 days since I shot him

193 days since I found him in the woods and decided to help him

161 days since I let him kiss me

143 days since I gave in to my passion

75 days since we said good bye

21 days since I found out

Days, everything in Terra Nova could be measured in days. 118, the number of days Commander Taylor spent in the past all alone. 2654, the number of days since his arrival. 987, the number of days Skye had been a spy for the Sixers. Everything had its number and there were more that she remembered that she had never shared with anyone in Terra Nova. But today that would have to change. Today she would have to tell the Commander just how much she had betrayed him. Today she would loose the respect of the man she had come to think of as a father. Today she would tell him about her relationship with his son.

Skye knew that he would try to understand. He would try to pity her and think that she had lost her way, that all she needed was some guidance back to the truth of things about his son. After all he thought of her as a daughter, he had even said so himself on occasion. After her parents had both gotten sick with synsilic fever and the rest of the colony thought that they had both died the Commander had been the one to take her in, to give her a home and the affection that she needed to overcome her loss. He had guided her into the woman that she was today and had let her go when he thought she was strong enough to handle the world on her own. But today she was going to shatter the trust that she had been working so hard to re build with him over the last seven months.

Skye stood in front of her mirror first turning one way and then the other, it was there. If she could see it then it would not take long for the others so start seeing it ether. She knew that she would have to tell the Commander everything now. There was no way that she could avoid this conversation for much longer. As it was this last three weeks had been hard enough. Skye also knew that once she told him the truth that he would ether hate her or fear for her and given the circumstance that she found herself in, she was not sure which one she would rather have. Sliding her hand over the slight mound she sighed, somewhat resigned to whatever the outcome of this conversation had in store for her. With that resignation she gathered her coat off her bed and left her home. A lot of things were going to have to change. She would need to get a bigger place for her and her mother, now that her mother was well and out of the hospital. She was not sure just whom all she wanted to tell the truth too yet. Slowly she walked over to the Commanders command center and after taking a few fortifying breaths she ascended the stairs and knocked on his door.

Skye was not surprised to see Mark open the door. She knew that Taylor had taken the young Lutenent under his wing since he had saved the Commander from a nest of Nicorapters a few months back. Skye like much of the rest of Terra Nova suspected that the Commander was training him personally so that he would take over for the Commander at some point in the distant future, just as he had been training Lutenent Walsh before her death. Mark greeted her with a smile and stepped aside so she could come in.

"Skye, why so formal? You know my door is always open." Taylor told her from his position behind his desk. Slowly he set aside the plexy that he had been reading and stood to greet her.

"I need to speak to you," she paused to refortify her nerves. "In privet if possible." She glanced in Mark's direction and gave him an apologetic smile. Mark smiled back and nodded before he exited the door she had just come in. Skye let Taylor guide her to the couch that he has recently added to his office and sat beside him. Both sat for a moment not saying anything. Taylor had learned a long time ago that if you didn't push a person if they had come to you willingly then you were more likely to get the entire story out of then if you were to prompt and expiation. Slowly Skye razed her eyes to look Taylor in the eye. She had to see his reaction to what she was about to tell him head on. "I'm Pregnant."

Taylor's eyes widened and his eye brows razed so high that they were almost lost in his hair line. This was not was he had expected. He had known for a while that Skye had something she had wanted to tell him. After all you didn't spend as much time around a person as he had with her and not learn their tells. Skye had been guarded around him for the last couple of weeks when they had played their usual games of chess but had just figured that she was stressed with all the time that she had been putting in that the infirmary. After all it had been only just yesterday that Dr. Shannon had been in his office requesting that Skye get a permanent posting in the infirmary so that she could get more of the training that she would need to become the next gen of doctors on staff. "How long?"

"Twelve weeks two days."

"And the father, does he know yet?"

"No."

"Is it the young Shannon boy?"

"Josh?!" Skye looked at Taylor in surprise. "No, though I can see why you might think so, but no, he is not the father."

"Then who?" there were not that many other young men that Skye hung out with and she had never shown an interest in any of them in a romantic way. Taylor knew that young Shannon had an interest in Skye that was why he had assumed.

"Does it really matter; you're going to be a grandfather regardless." She knew that saying this would catch him up and that maybe she could get out of telling him the whole truth. Maybe she would not have to loose his respect or trust after all.

Taylor sat stunned for a moment as the impact of her statement hit him. "Grandfather?" when Skye smiled at him shyly he could not help but return it in kind. "Skye I am honored that you would like me to be this child's grandfather, but Skye honey, don't you think you should tell the father? He is going to find out sooner rather than latter anyway."

"No he won't." She told him looking at her hands. She could almost feel the cogs working in his mind trying to piece together what she was not really telling him.

Taylor's expression darkened as he started to fit all the pieces together. Three months ago Skye had gone missing while OTG. She had been gone for four days before they had found her again. She had been slightly dehydrated, very hungry and withdrawn at the time that they had found her but Dr. Shannon had accounted that to fear and anxiety over having been missing in the jungle for the four days. No ware in her report had she mentioned that Skye had been attacked or held against her will in any way. However now it seemed that she had not been alone out there and his mind was working in over drive thinking the worst had happened. "Skye who is the father." This time it was not a request, he needed to know who had done this to her.

Skye could not look at Taylor this time however. She knew that the moment she told him the truth that there would be no going back. Breathing slowly for a few moments she finally said it.

"Lucas."

Taylors face scrunched in anguish. He had thought it was one of the Sixers. That maybe they had come back from the badlands. After all they had found out later that many of them had been ex-cons anyway, who was to say that one of them not been a rapist. But to find out that it was his own son. It was surprising enough to know that his son was still alive, and the fact that Skye had known and not told them would be a discussion for another time but he had to know just what his son was capable of. "Skye, did he…?"

"NO! No, he didn't… he didn't do anything that I didn't… want." _There_ she thought to herself. _I said it. _Both sat quietly for a moment before the commander placed his hand on hers.

"Skye I think you should tell me everything about what happened when you were missing." The explanation that he got however was not what he had expected and went back further then he had thought it would. It also painted a picture of a man, a man that Taylor had thought he had lost many years ago. A man that he could almost see as what his son should have been. A man who could love.

* * *

Well what do you think? I have been debating as to if I should go back in time to tell their story as it happens or write it in flash backs. Let me know that you think.

Thanks again for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I sell nothing, I make nothing, though I do except if you're offering…hehe

Rating: M (eventually)

Summary: It has been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.

* * *

Days and days

LPOV

98 days 14 hours and some odd minutes. That was how long he had now been without seeing Skye, his Bucket. Beautiful Bucket. It was getting harder and harder to remind himself that he had done the right thing in leaving her. His chest had been feeling hallow and empty since he had gone and he knew now beyond any shadow of a doubt that he was head over heels in love with his Bucket. If anyone had even tried to tell the grate Lucas Taylor that he would end up falling in love with the Sixer spy he would have laughed and told them they had lost their mind. Love was a weakness and there was no way that he would have ever willingly allowed himself to fall into that kind of trap. After all, the only other person that he ever loved had been his mother. He may have felt something for his father once but now the hate he felt for his father could have to be measured on an epic scale.

Lucas looked around the tree house that he had built himself some years back. It was quite far from Terra Nova and the old Sixer camp, just the way he liked it. Being on his own like this, away from everyone and everything, was something that most would have hated. Lucas however found that it was more conducive to helping him think. With nothing around to distract him, that was how he had gotten so much of his calculations done for the portal. Now however he found that it gave him far too much time to think and none of his thoughts had anything to do with mathematical equations. He had to do something to keep him occupied. Grabbing his gun and knife he lowered himself out of his tree house and started the long and sometimes fruitless task of finding dinner.

After an hour of gathering he had himself the makings of a nice prehistoric salad and caught a larger ancestor to the modern day salmon. This was one of the reasons that he had chosen this area to settle in. with all of the natural food supplies that he could find and the fresh water from the waterfall that was a ten minute walk from his house, Lucas felt that he could not have done better in finding a place if he had looked for another ten years.

The scream of a pair of Carno's brought Lucas mind out of his thoughts and into his surroundings. This was not an uncommon occurrence this far into the Badlands, hence its name, but with his arms laden with lunch he would be unable to reach for his gun should they have spotted him. After un ceremoniously dumping everything into the hoist basket and getting it up into the tree house he wiped around just in time to hear the Carno's scream again as they spotted him. Without a second thought he wiped out his gun and effortlessly squeezed off two rounds at the highest setting for the sonic rifle that he has slung over his shoulder. Both dino's took the shots to the head and went down. _Two shots and we have dinner._ Lucas thought to himself. _Two shots and I would have been dinner once upon a time. _Just like that he could not help but let his mind wander to a time not long ago when he had taken those two shots.

* * *

_The pain was unbelievable. It was almost as bad as when the slasher had gotten his neck. The wonder however as he pulled himself threw the brush and way from his father was, was it the pain of the shots that hurt the most or the fact that he had lost to his father, more than likely permanently, or that she had betrayed him again. Bucket, his Bucket. This would now be the third time in less than two weeks that she had betrayed him for his father. So much for his life's work, so much for his revenge against the once grate Commander Taylor. Two shots and it was over just like that. Two shots and everything he had worked so hard for was taken from him, just like everything else in his life that had ever mattered to him. Lucas had to stop for a moment to rest. His mind was running in circles without him and that was never a good thing while out in this jungle. That was a sure fire way of ending up some dino's dinner. Slowly he tried breathing around the pain in his chest and growled deep in his throat as he was reminded yet again that his Bucket had shot him. _

I never should have let her get that close to me, I never should have cared, _he thought. But Skye Alexandria Tate was by far one of the most beautiful women that he had ever met. _Mira warned me about her. _Lucas had known about the spy for a long time before he had ever spoken to her. He had seen her coming and going from the Sixer camp over the years and had at first been intrigued about how a 14 year old girl could be so sly and cunning, as well as fearless enough to spy for them. When he had found out her reasons for spying for them, Lucas had been even more impressed. After all he would have done the same had it been his mother's life one the line. The fact that she was betraying his father and his precious Terra Nova made the whole thing even sweeter once he found out that the old man had taken the young girl in after her parents had "both died". He would have loved to be a fly on the Commanders wall on the day that he had found out that the spy was her. After all it would have been his second child now to have betrayed him. _

_But she hadn't betrayed Taylor, she had betrayed him. _

"_She shot me." But he still wanted her._

"_SHE shot ME!" but he still desired her._

"_SHE SHOT ME!" and this time some of the birds in the trees around him took flight. How could she do that to him? Didn't she realize how much he cared for her, how lenient he had been with her, how he had protected her? Had their night together after that young Shannon had tried to take his head off at Boylens' bar meant NOTHING to her? He had thought it had, and when she had come to him today to say that she was going to choose his side over Taylors, since the old man would never forgive her for betraying him anyway, Lucas had thought he had won. Skye was now his, HIS Bucket. How short lived that had been. _

_After giving himself a few more moments to rest and re center himself he pushed off of the fallen tree he had been sitting on and started out again towards Snakehead falls. His father may think to look for him there but it was one of the closer and better stocked safe houses that he had in the area. _

_Lucas however did not make it that far when he lost his footing about a half hour to his destination and slid down an embankment, cracking his head on a rock when he reached the bottom. The tried to sit up but could not and let the blackness claim him a few moments later as the pain in his body over whelmed him. _

_When Lucas next opened his eyes, he knew for sure that he had to be dreaming. Bucket, his beautiful Bucket was leaning over him and mumbling words of comfort. But again his eyes closed as his head swam and blackness took him. When the darkness finally released him he could not say how much time had passed or what all had happened but he knew for sure that someone was taking care of him. He was in a well make lean-to and had a well-stocked fire close enough to provide him with the warmth that his body needed but far enough away not to set the roof of the lean-to on fire. He could feel that someone had even gone threw the effort of cleaning and bandaging his wounds. Slowly he shifted his head, not wanting to take the chance that if he sat up he would not pass out again. And there she was, sitting on the opposite side of the fire from him. Her sapphire eyes watching him threw the flames. _

"_Why?" was all he could say._

"_Because, no one, no matter how much they may deserve it, should be left to die out hear." _

* * *

Lucas had found out later that two days had passed between when she had shot him and when she had found him at the bottom of the embankment. That no one had even tried to find him until she had, and that even then it had taken two more days of her watching over him and making sure that he would not get eaten by the wild life before he had woken for more than a few ramblings filled moments.

Thinking back on it now, Lucas knew that had she not gone looking for him when she had and taken care of him as she had then he would have died out in this jungle and no one would have been the wiser. He had hated her then for it, but loved her now more than ever because of it. He never would have willingly excepted her help at the time but was grateful that she had forced her care upon him for he never would have had the opportunity to find out what it was like to love again otherwise.

* * *

So since on one made any suggestions about if the story should be told in flash backs or not I went ahead and picked for you.

Again let me know what you think.

I always love reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I sell nothing, I make nothing, though I do except if you're offering…hehe

Rating: M (eventually)

Summary: It has been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.

* * *

Days and days

SPOV

Inventory in the infirmary was an ongoing thing. It also meant that Skye didn't have to be around others while she tried to figure out how she was going to tell her mother and friends about her pregnancy. It had been two weeks since she had informed Taylor that he was going to be a grandfather. He had taken the new rather well considering his miss trust about his son and his fragile trust in her. Skye had gone back to the beginning telling him about how she had found Lucas in the woods after he ran from them. She had described all of the work that she had gone threw in the first few days to keep him alive and how she had convinced him that he needed her help even though he didn't want it.

Doing a third count of the bandages on the shelves, Skye found that she was losing concentration, and so was not coming up with the same totals each time. Then again no one would even notice the difference in the numbers if she were wrong because supplies went missing all the time in the infirmary. That was how she had been able to get Lucas the things he had needed after the shooting. The first few days had been the hardest to get away from Terra Nova. She had assigned herself to every available work crew so that she could go OTG. Even then there had been one or two occasions where three or four days would pass in between visits to help him. In those times she took a lot of bandages and antibiotics, along with pain killers and anti-inflammatory meds out to him so that he could get well as quickly as possible. Skye also took Lucas changes of clothes and food, because she knew that he was in no condition to get them for himself.

Even though she made things as easy as possible, she still had to re do the stitches in his side three times before that wound had fully healed. Thinking back on it, Skye could not help but smile at how upset she had been when she had found him with the stitches undone for the second time in a month.

* * *

"_What __happened__?!" Skye __cried as she ran to Lucas side when__ she found__ him__ half in the water at the base of Snakehead falls. It looked as if he had slipped and fallen into the wading pool. Skye __wondered if he had fallen__,__and so ended up like this.__Regardless__ she __had to__ assume that at least one or both sets of stitches had come undone in the process. _

"_Trying to __bathe__ if you must know." He calmly told her not even opening his eyes__.__Skye__ started to drag his body up the bank of the tide pool__ as there was no way that she could lift him and he was in no condition to stand__. "Though I think I'll just lie hear in pain now if it's all the same. Not as if I have anything better to do." Skye just shook her head in disgust. She could hardly believe how mellow dramatic Lucas had become now that he was injured. Everything with him was ether end of the world, or so much indifference that you could have set off a nuclear bomb and he wouldn't have batted an eye. _

"_Hello again Mr. Self-pity." __S__he hatted seeing him in this state, __as it was so opposite of the nature that he had shown her when they had first met. Now Lucas just seemed defeated. She suspected that he was suffering form his own version of depression but with out the proper medical training she would not even have the access to get at the medication that Lucas might need to get him out of this state. Then there was the fact that she would have to convince Lucas to take them. Skye would just have to work with what she had.__"Did you tare your stitches again?"_

"_Why do you care?" he retorted snidely._

"_Lucas we have been over this before. I am not going to just let you die out hear if there is anything that I can do to stop it." Sure enough __when __she __checked his side she __had been correct about __the__ stitches__ there__. She hissed when she saw the tearing that had happened and shook her head at him again. "You know these would have healed by now if you could just take it easy." _

"_You know you would not have __the __needed to satisfy your guilty consensus if you had __**just not shot me.**__" Lucas growled back at her as she injected a localized pain suppressant near __his__ side wound before she started to stitch it closed again. _

_Skye sighed in frustration as she tried everything that she could not to notice the feel of his chest under her finger tips as she slowly put the stitches into place. Skye had become aware the last time she had fixed his stitches that she was having a harder time ignoring the affects being near to him was having on her. 'NO' she thought to herself 'Don't think about him, even if his skin is so...' she shook her head trying to get her mind off of the track that it was trying to take. 'Focus, think about what your doing. Get this done and get out of hear. Don't touch, don't look, don't even talk to him and you'll be fine.' but like her hands where already betraying her and enjoying the feeing of his skin, her eyes could not help but wander over his chest that was being shown off. _

_"Did you hurt anything else when you fell?" Lucas grumbled to himself as he gestured to his opposite arm. Skye ignored his bad mood as she moved to inspect the shallow cut that he had on his tricep. "Have you thought about where your going to go after your done healing?" Lucas had mentioned that he had other houses scattered around the jungle and there was also the old Sixer camp that he could stay in. With all of the other Sixers gone, it was unlikely that Commander Taylor would have need to go back there at all._

_"Probably further out. Don't want dear old dad to find me so soon after all of the hard work that you've done to make me better." Lucas snidely remarked. Skye had her dough's as to weather or not Lucas would ever be able to speak about his father without all of the anger in his voice. Skye had been tempted to ask more about what had happened between the two Taylor men but she had her dough's as to weather or not she would even get an answer out of either of them had she asked. "I might even see how big this jungle of our really is. Not like I have anything better to do now that there is no way of making a connection with 2149." Skye wondered if that comment were really true. She had seen the content of the crate that she and the commander had traded out when they had sent Mr. Shannon back to the future to bow up Hope Plaza. If the content of that case were to be believed then there had to be another time rift somewhere in the bad lands. Whether or not it could also go to 2149 or not was hard to say. That would be something more for Lucas to determine but Skye was not about to tell him her thoughts about that. The last thing that any of them needed was for Lucas to get the portal up and running again only to have the armies from the future try to take them over again._

_"Well take it easy for the next few weeks until that side is healed and then you can go map the hole continent for all I care." Skye said it half heatedly. She wished that she could say that the idea of him leaving didn't affect her as much as it was but that would be a lie. This last month of helping him out had started to form a strange bond between them. Lucas was no ware near as hostile towards her as he had been to any of the others in Terra Nova both before he had occupied it and after. When the anger of her third betrayal had worn off his manner towards her had not changed ether. _

_"I might almost think with that tone that you don't want me to leave." Lucas whispered as he moved his hand over her face. When Skye looked him in the eye she could noticed that his expression had darkened but not with anger. Instead the lust she saw there surprised her more then she knew what to _

_Skye's breath hitched in her throat as Lucas brushed a stray strand of hair out of her eyes and tucked it behind her ear. Slowly she lifted her eyes off his chest and up to his not really sure of what she hopped to find in his eyes. _

_"You are so beautiful." Passion and desire were flooding his eyes instead of the pain that had been there moments before. Skye rested her opened hand upon Lucas chest to steady herself as he cupped her face with his own. _

_"I ah..I'm almost done..hear..ah..Lucas?" Skye stuttered as Lucas shifted his hand from her cheek around to the back of her neck. Slowly, giving her the opportunity to pull away, he brought her face towards his. Her breath hitched higher as her heart leapt about in her chest. Did she want this? Her body was screaming at her to complete the distance between them. Her mind however kept going back to all of the horrible things that he had done to her in the past. Slowly her eyes shifted from his lips to his eyes and once again she was lost in the intense green that she found there. With the most gentile of tugs he had pulled her towards him. The moment that her lips met his, she felt as if small explosions could be felt all over her body. Her lips tingled while she saw stars behind her eyes, her hand instinctual y moved to his cheek in return and before she could control it she was whimpering against his lips when he pulled away. _

_"Bucket" Skye could not help but shiver, right down to her core as her nickname floated between them. The passion and want reflected in that one word was doing things to her brain that she had not felt in a long time. The kiss, Oh God, that kiss, was better then anything she had ever experienced before. Not even the kiss that she and Josh had shared could compare at all. Before she could control herself she had thrown her arms around Lucas and was kissing him again. _

* * *

Even thinking about that kiss now had her skin all flushed. What she would not give to have Lucas hear with her now so she could repeat the process. She would tell him everything that she had never said, tell him to never leave her again. she would find a way to love him and make the rest of Terra Nova except him just so she could have him back with her.

"Is everything alright?" Elizabeth's voice broke threw her daydreams. Skye grasped her chest as she jumped. Blushing as red as a tomato she waived Dr. Shannon off telling her that she was fine and again tried to focus on the task at hand.

* * *

Thanks to all of you who have fallowed this story. I know that it has been a while since I posted anything. I have been going to school, which is a two year course in nine months. Note to self never do condensed course load ever again.

Also I have a few other ideas on the go as well so you should see them up shortly soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I sell nothing, I make nothing, though I do except if you're offering…hehe

Rating: M (eventually)

Summary: It has been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.

* * *

Days and Days

LPOV

Lucas tried to lay as still as possible on the cot in his tree house. It was the beginning of the summer season and he was really starting to wonder if he should start to making his way back to Snake-head falls. Being that close to the cool water of the falls was usually the only thing that got him threw the hotter part of the summer that was still a few weeks off. What had stopped him from making the journey already was the knowledge that Skye would not be at that particular tree house waiting for him.

It was now day 125 since he had last seen Skye, His Bucket and even 4 months latter the pain of not having her close was just as hard as it had been on day 1. Thinking of Snake-head falls brought to mind the first time that he had seen Skye jump from the

top of the falls. He has been torn at the time between fearing for her safety, even though he knew that there was more then enough of a depth below the waterfall for her to not get injured, and ah at the grace that she had in doing something as simple as letting gravity pull her closer to where he was at the base of the falls. He remembered to look on her face as she had jumped. She had let herself go with the free fall that came after and turned herself at just the right moment so that she sliced into the water as she got closer to the surface of the water.

He had been unable to take his eyes off of her as she swam threw the water towards him. She brought to mind some of the stories that his mother would tell him at night about mermaids that used to live in the waters of old earths oceans. His mother had said that they were beautiful women with fish tales that could lure men to them with just one look. Lucas had to admit that the comparison was not that far off. All she had to do to capture his attention at that moment had been to walk slowly toward him as he sat on the bank over looking the lagoon at the bottom of the falls.

* * *

_Lucas breathed slowly as he watched Skye swim closer to him. Seeing her in her __bikini with all of that__ soft __silky__ skin that she __normally__ hid in his __presence, was driving his wild.__ She had seen him many times in the last eight weeks with out his shirt on and getting the __opportunity__ to worship her body from afar was almost worth the wait that he had __endured__ while she became more __comfortable__ with his presence. The kisses that they had shared __over the last __eighteen days were starting to awaken manly __stirrings__ with in him that he had not felt in years. He could also see in the way that she had started looking at him, that he was braking down her ability to withstand his advances. He had done so with the soft caresses that he had given her as she had changed his bandages and in the more exotic fruits and flowers that he had found for her as gifts. Lucas started cataloging every detail about their intimate moments and was not ashamed to say that he had relived and would expand on what little did __happen __between them __every evening while she was not with him. _

_Even though the evenings were not that __unpleasant__ and having the fires beside him did well enough to keep the cold away that didn't stop him from taking the warmth that __fantasizing__ about her brought. He wanted to badly to fist his hands into her hair and loose himself to the passion that he felt for Skye building inside of him. _

_He would run his hands up and down those strong lean arms and legs of hers. He would cup his hand right between her legs and claim her as his alone as she moaned __incoherent__ nothings into his ears. He would... _

_He stopped himself from __thinking__ about things like that as she came to sit beside him on the bank. _

_Skye didn't look at Lucas as she laid her head down so she could look up at the __clouds__ that where drifting by between her and her name sake. _

_"How are the stitches?" _

_"Fine. Hows your mother?"_

_"Fine"_

_Lucas grumbled as he failed yet again to get more information out of her. He had tried over this last few weeks to open up to her more. When she had started looking after him she had been upset with his "Mr. Self __pity__" __attitude__ about his situation. She had tried over and over again to __engage__ him in conversation and had learned early on what topic's were and were not __appropriate__ with him. It had almost become like a game for them. Asking those questions had brought the two of them closer to each other._

_Today however he didn't want to play their game. Today he wanted more then just the kisses she had given him. If she had not wanted to tempt him today then she never should have stripped off most of her clothes, even if it was to go swimming. Slowly he __leaned__ over Skye and with __gentle__ fingers started to brush them up her side and across her hip that was closest to him. Her breath hitched in her __throat__ but she didn't pull away from his fingers ether, instead her eyelids fluttered shut and she tried to take bigger calming breaths so that she would not pant at what he was doing to her. _

_"Bucket, look at me."_

_"No,"_

_"Bucket, you know you want this." _

_"I...I know I...know I..." But instead he heard her moan as his fingers brushed the underside of one of her breasts. "Lucas" _

_Before Skye saw what he was doing he leaned over her and kissed her again. Just like every other time he felt his whole world shift. The feel of her lips against his and the sent of her skin was driving him wild. Oh how he wanted so much to just pull her into his arms and never let her go. Lucas knew in the back of his mind that wanting her would only lead to pain. The __permanent__ scars on his chest would always remind him of what she was willing to do if she disagreed with the things that he had planed. Lucas also knew that at some point this would all have to come to an end as he would not give up his revenge against his father, but right now none of that mattered. The only thing that mattered was weather or not to deepen the kiss that would have been making him weak in the __knees__ if not for the fact that he was already laying down._

_"Lucas we,we cant do this. What about the carnos?" _

_If that was her only __concern__ then maybe it was time to show her his tree house. It was less then three __clicks__ from the falls and he had thought many times over the last eight weeks about just leaving. Let Skye be free of her self imposed need to care for him but he had not done it. Lucas knew that the reason he had not left yet was that he had come to care for Skye, even __thou__ he had not said anything about that to her. _

_"I guess that I am leaving the falls at last."_

_"Oh," Lucas watched as Skye tried to shift herself away from him and rapped her arms around her knees. The pained and rejected look that crossed her __beautiful __futures__ made a slow and __genuine__ smile grace his lips. She thought that his __comment__ to hers was a rejection to continue and she was hurt that he would not want her. If only she knew just how wrong she was. This reaction meant that she was starting to care for him as much as he was for her. Again he had his __dough's__ that ether of them would say anything to the other, but right now none of that mattered. _

_"I have a tree house less then three __clicks__ from hear. No carno's could get us their, no matter how much __noise__ that we make that may __attract__ them." Lucas __whispered__ into __Skye's__ ear. He rapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into his lap while his __tong__ trailed the outside lip of her ear. Her eyelids fluttered while she moaned for him again . She fist-ted her hand in his shirt as he started to run his hands along her sides again. _

_"Lucas, why have you never told me about this place before?"_

_Instead he just ignored her and continued with his __ministrations__ of her body. His __movements__ were starting to become frantic and Lucas knew that if he didn't stop and get them to his tree house soon that they would never get there before things got to far out of hand. A few frantic kisses and much roaming of his hands took up the next few moments. Skye however stopped him before his wandering hands could slip under the strings of her bikini._

_"Tree house"_

_"Up then Bucket. Or I may not be able to stop myself again." Quickly they __climbed__ to the top of the falls and gathered her bag before setting off into the jungle. 90 __minutes__ latter they were standing inside a small but __comfortable__ treehouse. One corner held a flat pallet more then big enough for Lucas to sleep comfortable on pilled with blankets and few pillows onto it. In another corner was a desk and more of the same calculations hanging on the walls, just like she had seen in his hut in the Sixer camp. What differed from this tree house was that there was clearly and area for preparing and eating food as well as a curtained off space that could have ether been an closet or a bathroom stall. _

_"If you had this place close by then why have you been staying at the falls for the last eight weeks?" Skye tried to question him again._

_"Do you __really__ want to talk about my reasons for doing things right now or do you want me to kiss you again." Lucas slid up behind Skye and started to run his strong, __callused__ hands over her smooth skin and grinned as she leaned back into him. _

_"Kiss me" _

_Lucas let his lips drift over hers once again and __with__ in moments was running his hands over her __shoulders__ and under her shirt. Before long they both had removed the offending garments from each other. Lucas took things one step farther by __hook__ing__ his thumbs underneath the straps of her bra and brought them down her shoulders, revealing her young and pert breasts to his inspection._

_"God __Skye__… so beautiful," he muttered between the wet kisses he laid on her collarbone. "You're so perfect." Slowly moving south. __He heard Skye__ gasp and shuddered as he continued his ministrations. __She __froze __when he slid her pants down and off her legs, leaving her expose__d__. __Lucas__ noticed her hesitation and __realized__ that she had never done this before, __so __la__id__ a kiss each of her thighs before he looked at her and gently slid the last item from her body. "Trust me," he whispered softly, and she did._

_He glided his fingers around her soaked lips and she moaned softly before he slipped a single digit between her wet folds. As he pumped a finger inside of her, he coaxed soft sounds from her throat.__ Lucas felt her__ relax, surrendering to the pleasure he was providing her body… enticing her senses. _

_"God __Lucas__ more, please… I need you now!" she breathed. He was more than ready to comply as he pulled his trousers from his body and settled himself between her legs. It was his turn to be nervous as he placed himself at her entrance and slowly guided his member inside. _

_"Gahh… oh __Skye__," he stammered weakly as he tried to regain himself, burying his head in her neck and softly biting down. They struggled to find a rhythm as they succumbed to the ensuing pleasure. __Skye __released a soft whimper as he buried himself deep inside of her heat, her sounds growing louder when he slowly pulled back out before thrusting back inside, hard._

_Lucas__ hooked his arm under __Skye__'s knee and brought it to wrap around his waist, the other following suit. His thrusts were wild and rough as he repeatedly plunged into her. The uncontrolled moans elicited from the girl squirming below him filled the room and were equally matched by his own._

_Lucas__ had easily found the exact spot that would drive __Skye __over the edge, and he kept at it, his pace building as their eyes met. __Skye__ bit down on his shoulder as she came with a scream._

_Skye__'s slick channel spammed around him and__ Lucas__ lost control completely, taking her with wild abandon until his member tightened and he spilled himself inside of her, keeping the rhythm slow and languid as he released himself and continued to move inside of his girl. His mind left him no room to argue with the term as he focused only on the intense pleasure. Ever so slowly, the waves of pleasure dissipated and a feeling of pure bliss overtook __him__._

_They both collapsed, laying flat on their backs in the comfort of the bed, drenched in blood and sweat, and panting._

_"__Skye__…" he said, and __lifted her chin so she was __facing__ him._

_She looked at him carefully, and then __whispered__ "I love you..."_

_He looked frightened out of his wits. It was too surreal that this beautiful girl would say such a thing to him, that anyone could love him, so he just stared at her for a few long seconds._

_"You are everything to me," he started. "__Skye__... I will love you forever." He braced himself for her reaction, the ensuing anger. Instead she just smiled at him._

_"Forever," she repeated dreamily. They laid there until sleep took them both, savoring the afterglow of their lovemaking._

* * *

Lucas shuddered as his body released another load. This was not the first nor would it be the last time that he jerked off to this memory. Reaching under his bed he found a rag that he could use to clean up most of the immediate mess that he had just created. Once that was done he threw his arm over his eyes trying to block out most of the sun and wondering for the millionth time why he had left his beautiful Skye behind.

He had said at the time that it was for her own good and that nether of them could really have a life together with him being on the out side of Tera Nova especially after everything that he had done to the inhabitance. Now however he knew that it was fear that had caused him to leave her. Lucas had never loved anyone like he loved Skye. He also knew that if he were going to be with her that he would have to give up his need to hurt his father once and for all. There was no way that he could have Skye otherwise for he knew that she would never leave Tera Nova for the jungle and he would never ask her to even if she gave indication that she still would join him out hear. That had been why he had left in the first place.

When it had come time for him to make a choice of staying with her at snake head falls where she would sneak out every day to do so or him moving further out into the jungle, Skye had told him that she was willing to leave everything behind and go with him. Lucas had been unwilling to take her away from her mother who was just now starting to get better and so had made the choice for her and left.

Lucas looked over at his desk in this tree house and wondered again what he thought that he could gain by staying out hear. There was no longer any portal to 2149 and when he had gone out to the bad lands 2 months ago he had observed that most of the soldiers that had been stranded back hear with the destruction of the portal had died from some of the native ailments that ether their employers failed to inoculate them of because of how long they were supposed to be in this time or had become dinner of the indigenous slasher dinosaurs out in that part of the jungle. After all they didn't call that part of the jungle the bad lands for nothing.

With no way of getting back to the future now and no real way that he could win against his father Lucas had to make the choice if pride vs love and the more days that went by the more that Love was becoming the winner. The only thing that he hoped now was that Skye would forgive him for leaving her and would take him back. That decision made he started to gather everything that he would need to take back with him to his other house closer to Snake-head falls and said good buy to this tree house forever.

* * *

I know to all those that have been fallowing my story that this chapter has been a long time in coming and I am sorry about that I have been in school and now that most of it is over I hope that I can get back on track with finishing this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Well thank you in advance to all those who comment on my story. As you know hear is the drill.

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I sell nothing, I make nothing, though I do except if you're offering…hehe

Rating: M

Summary: It has been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.

* * *

Days and Days

SPOV

Skye slowly crawled out of bed as yet again she had to use the bathroom. This would be the third time that night. It was no ware near her nightly record of six times in one evening but then again she felt that she finally had a handle on what was causing her to have to frequent the bathroom so much. Little sips of water in the evening instead of glasses had started to work better for her not having to get up so much in the night. Soon enough however she was going to have to start drinking lots of water as she had her first ultra sound today and didn't want there to be any complications that would impede her finding out the sex of her child.

Slowly padding down the hall on her way back from the bathroom Skye stopped to look in on her mother. Except for a mild cough in the evenings when the moisture level was at its highest one could almost not tell at all that less then a year ago her mother had been living with the Sixers and fighting for her life every day while the Sincilac Fever continued to ravage her body. No words could describe how happy Skye was to now have her mother back with her. She knew she was going to need her mothers help in the coming months now that she herself was well on her way to mother hood.

Sliding the door to her mothers room closed she slipped back into her own and after getting into the most comfortable position that her rapidly enlarging body could handle she slowly started to rub circles onto her stomach. At five months on she was now obviously pregnant and no amount of baggy clothing was going to hide that from anyone. Many it Terra Nova thought that the child was Josh's as they had been spending so much time together, but those that were important to her knew that this was not the case. Still only Dr. Shannon, her mother and Commander Taylor knew the truth of who the father to her child was. Even Josh who had taken it upon himself in the last two months to help care for her didn't know who the real father was. He, like his own father and most of her other friends had come to the realization that it must have been a Sixer. They also figured that the evens leading to her pregnancy must have been traumatic and perhaps was abusive in nature.

Skye however could not help but let her mind wander for the millionth time to the memory of the man who was indeed the father of her child. She missed his green eyes that shone with so much live for her when the passion that both felt for each other was reciprocated inside his tree house. She relived many of those nights together and would always be left wanting and aching for his touches. Slowly with her fingers gently rubbing both her enlarged belly and her engorged breasts, Skye slipped back into sleep again.

* * *

_Skye climbed up the ladder leading to __Lucas__ treehouse. It had been three days since she had last seen him and she was starting to wonder if she was ever going to be able to make it out of Terra Nova again. A lot had been going on back in the __settlement__ and she had so much to do over the last three days that she had __barley__ had time to sleep let alone think of anything __else__ that was going on in her life. _

_Now that she and the others were cut off from 2149 the hole __community__ had been __coming__ up with ways that they could make there lives better with out needing most of the same comforts that they had with having the portal open to them. __Malcolm__ and some of the other __scientists__ were always looking for ways that they could make sure that the __colony__ would never run out of power __again__. They had even come up with a new form of energy to take the place of the promethium corse that they used to power all of their equipment. Dr. Shannon had also enlisted the help of anyone that knew anything about biology so that they could find new and __readily __available__ cures for some of the more __common__ ailments that the people of Terra Nova __dept__ with on a daily basis. _

_Both Skye and Maddy Shannon had __surprised __everyone__ when they worked together and found a __replacement__ for the much in demand __penicillin__ that was slowly running out. That had been the cause of her not seeing Lucas in so many days._

_Upon getting into the treehouse Skye noticed that many of the things that she had seen around Lucas house were gone and that he was not at home. The second was not as __unusual__ as one might think for he had been getting a lot better and hardly at all if ever did he need her help anymore. Skye knew full well that Lucas now went hunting for himself or at times would go out to the smaller river not that far from his house to bath and get fresh water. When she saw the paper sitting on the bed with her name on it however she started to worry._

_With __trepidation__ she lifter the letter and slowly started to read what she feared might be the last contact she ever had with Lucas._

_'Skye by now I think you can tell that I have left. If I know you as well as I do you are starting to __wonder__ why and how I am going to survive out their and if I am_ _coming_ _back, but you need to stop and sit down if you have not already.' With her hands __shaking__ Skye did as Lucas __suggested__. 'As to the why, I would think that were obvious. What you and I have is like a raging fire. Right now we are burning hot and passionate but like most fires this can only last so long. Like any good raging fire we will end up burning out and then one or both of us will end up __hating__ the other. I know that you are __thinking__ right now that h__ating__ me could never happen but you have to remember that you could never join me out hear __except__ for the __brief__ get aways that we get right now. There is also no way that I could join you in Terra Nova with everything that I have done to the __colony__. _

_As to how I am going to survive out hear alone, you need not worry. I have been out hear for a very long time already and many times I was more injured then I am right now. I am going to the bad lands so as to __discourage__ you from fallowing me. I know that this is __coming__ as a bit of a shock but know that I am doing this for you. With your mother now in Terra Nova there is no way that you could join me as she needs you more then I do. _

_Lastly I want you to know that I have no intention at this time of ever __coming__ back hear. You and the rest of Terra Nova need to move on with your lives and having the fear that I may return at some time in the future over your head with only stop you from progressing. Terra Nova needs to expand and grow both larger and together if you are all going to __service__. And you Skye my __beautiful__ Skye need to let me go and move on to someone that does not require you hiding your feelings about whom you care for. _

_I hate that I am even __suggesting__ this but give young Shannon a second chance. I know that in time you could come to care about him as much as he obviously cares for you. Let him be there for you where I can not and know that I forgive you already for moving on. _

_I love you _

_I always have and I always will but you need someone in your life that can give you all of the love that you deserve and right now I can't do that. _

_Yours Forever _

_Lucas'_

_The tears that had been silently falling down her face now starting coming out in waves and she started choking on her own sobs as she fell down on to the bed. A __hollow__ness started to settle where once her heart had been and nothing could make her get up and move. _

* * *

Skye woke with a start. It had been many months since she had relived that time in her life and still even now she felt the pain of it. She had remained in that tree house for two days, her heart unwilling to admit that Lucas was in deed gone. When she had allowed herself to leave she had only made it twenty clicks before Taylor's men had found her stumbling threw the forest.

When she had been threw at the hospital Skye had refused to comment about what had happened to her to anyone and so just let Dr. Shannon, her husband Jim and Commander Taylor think what they wanted to about what she had gone threw.

Skye reached under her pillow and pulled out the now frayed and yellowed paper that Lucas had left for her. As she traced the letters on the page she could not help but wonder if he might have stayed had he known about the baby.

"I love you too." she whispered to the heavens just as the child with in her kicked her to let Skye know that no matter what she was not alone, and she would always have a part of Lucas with her always.

* * *

So to all of the people who have put this story onto an alerts list I want to say thank you. This last year for me has been crazy with School and kids and a new fiance. I know that is a poor excuse for why I left all of you hanging for so long and I will endeavor to try and fix this.

Again I LOVE feed back and look forward to anything and everything that you have to say.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing, I sell nothing, I make nothing, though I do except if you're offering…hehe

Rating: M

Summary: It has been seven months since Skye shot Lucas, found and cared for him, let her relationship with him grow and eventually parted ways. Now with Lucas gone and Skye with child their story has to come out to the one man that it will hurt the most. The man that they both think of as Father.

* * *

Days and Days

LPOV

Lucas was really starting to hate walking. It felt as if he had been doing nothing but that for weeks now even though he knew that it had only been 10 days. Just over a week ago he had decided that he was done living in fear of what his father or anyone else would say about him and his love for Skye. Lucas had been thinking of just how he was going to get his father to let him into Terra Nova When he herd the tell tail sign of a rover in the distance. Lucas had thought that he would have to sneak in to Terra Nova, after all it could not be all that hard if Skye could have snuck out for years at a time. Then he had thought about just giving him self up at the gate and letting the chips fall where they may. Nether idea however could grantee that he would get the chance to spend time with his beloved Skye.

Lucas watched as the rover continued towards him and wondered if maybe he could fake being hurt so that whoever was driving would be forced to take him back to Terra Nova. This would grantee that he would get to see Skye as she was more then likely still doing her internship at the hospital. A few more moments in the tree that he was in would put the rover directly with in his path and then all he would have to do was fall out of the tree into their path. Lucas was just about to execute his plan when the rover come to a halt ten feet from where he was hiding. When the door opened he was greeted with the last two people that he thought he would ever see out hear.

"Now you remember everything that I told you about being OTG in this neck of the woods?" Reynolds told Josh Shannon. "Last thing I need is your dad killing me cause you failed to pay attention to where you are going."

"Remind me again why I convinced my father to let you marry my sister?" Josh retorted back to the Lieutenant.

"Because you knew that it would make your sister happy. Besides with all of the training that Taylor has been giving me I think that your observation about my being groomed to take over for him one day may be correct. If that is the case then wont it be better for you to have someone in my position as a member of the family?" Josh just chuckled at this and started to get lots of boxes from the rover. "Lets just get the samples that Skye wanted and get out of hear okay."

Lucas stopped to see what they were doing. Samples for Skye hay? _I wonder what she is up to now?_ Lucas thought, this would be one of the best ways for him to find out what she had been up to this last five months. For the next two hours Josh and Lieutenant Reynolds collected plant specimens and put them into containers.

"What do you think she will come up with this time?" Reynolds thought allowed as he started loading the last of the boxes into the rover.

"She said something about rash cream and something that will work like baby powder." Josh told his brother in law. "I still can't believe that she and Maddy came up with that alternative for penicillin with out anyone else finding out what they were up to first."

"I'll let you in on a secret if you promise not to let Maddy know that I told you." Josh pretended to zip his lips and so Mark continued "I knew what the girls where up to a month before anyone else but they swore me not to say anything just in case they were wrong about what they had found." As Lucas listened in he could tell that his beautiful Skye had turned into quite the chemist while he was gone.

"Well these experiments should end up helping both of you soon enough" Mark said with a smile. " I still can believe that Skye is pregnant and that you two are having a baby." At this Lucas nearly fell out of the tree that he had been hiding in. Anger and then hurt and betrayal all started to corse threw his body as he thought of the fact that his beautiful Skye could have moved on so quickly. Josh's next words however changed all those emotions again.

"I thought you knew." When Mark gave Josh a look of confusion he continued. "The baby is not mine."

"But, I just thought with how much time that you two spend with one another that..."

"Everyone does," Josh shrugged and finished putting the last of the sample boxes into the back. "I mean it's not like we try to discourage it. After all everyone already looks at the two of us enough with them thinking that the baby is mine. Just imagine what they would think if they knew that they baby was the result of some Sixer having his way with Skye." Mark stopped dead in his tracks as Josh said that and Lucas was now seeing red.

"When the hell could that have happened?"

"You remember that time that Skye went missing, about four almost five months ago, and she was OTG for like three days." Josh started to paint the picture for both Reynolds and Lucas.

"Ya I remember when they found her that she was almost catatonic. You don't think that one of the Sixers could have... I mean she was their spy for all that time, why would one of them want to hurt her, and like that of all ways" Mark leaned against the side of the rover, not sure what to think of the information that Josh was telling him. After all he had known Skye for years. They had even come on the same pilgrimage together. He had already been a cadet in the military at the time and so when his father had been assigned to Terra Nova he had pulled the strings to get his boy and wife brought along.

"I'm not sure that it was un consensual." Josh said in a low voice. Lucas stopped his mind from seething over the thought of what he was going to do to which ever Sixer piece of shit had thought to touch HIS Skye.

"What do you mean?"

"Just that I caught her once looking at this ratty old piece of paper one night. I think it was a note from the father. She was crying and saying it that she loved him too and would forever."

Lucas had to death grip the tree as the realization of what the young Shannon was really telling him was. _'I will love you forever'_ Lucas had lost count at the number of times that Skye had said those words to him after their first night in his treehouse. Quickly his mind did the calculations and he realized that the time frame of when Skye had gone missing OTG coincided with him leaving her for the bad lands. Knowing that she felt as deeply for him as he did for her, it did not surprise him in the least that she had handled his leaving so violently.

'_But this means_' Lucas thought to himself. '_The baby is mine._' Lucas barley registered when the rover took off in the direction that it had come in. He was still so much in shock. His mind didn't want to believe what he had just herd for that would mean that he had abandoned Skye when she had needed him the most. Another part of him however also could almost not contain the joy that he was feeling at the idea that not only did he have something extra ordinary to look forward to with having Skye by his side but he also had the makings of his own family as well.

Jumping down from the tree he started to run towards Terra Nova, he had to see her for himself. He had to see if what Josh was saying about his Skye was true. After all being a man of science he needed to see the facts to believe them and right now just having the theory to this problem was not enough.

* * *

SPOV

Skye was sitting in the lab space that Dr. Shannon and Malcolm had given her and Maddy since they had found the replacement penicillin all those months ago, going over the first of the samples that Josh and Mark had just come back into the colony with. Hopefully with the things that she now had she could start on some of the baby products that she knew she was going to need soon enough. It was amazing to think of all the things that she and the rest of the people from Terra Nova had taken for granted with having the connection to 2149. Simple things like skin cream and sanitary napkins where now a thing of the future. And of corse no one ever thought that they would need to worry about running out of zinc cream or baby powder or even needing to find a biodegradable dipper.

Skye was just jotting down some notes about one of the more promising looking plants that could be a zinc provider when the alarm at the gate was sounded. "hay whats going on?" Skye called out to one of the other young techs as they passed her work station.

"They're saying there is a Sixer at the gate." and with that both of them took off to see for themselves what was indeed going on. When Skye got close to the main gate she could just barley see threw the big protection bars that there was a lone man out in the field. It looked like he was just standing there and waiting for someone to come to him.

"Rase the gate." Skye and the others heard Taylor yell out to the guards. Skye was confused when she caught him looking at her before he continued on into the field with only Jim Shannon and Mark Reynolds to guard him. The expression on Commander Taylor's face almost made her think of some of the first days after she had been found out as a spy. What could have caused him to look at her like that again. Skye slowly weaved her way towards the gate so she could see what was going on. Skye wondered who was out in the field but didn't have to wait long before a gripping cry filled the air.

"BUCKET!"

* * *

TPOV

When Commander Nathaniel Taylor had gotten the call from the men on guard at the gate saying that Lucas was standing in the field directly in front he was both relived and concerned at the same time. Seeing his son again would indeed cement what Skye had told him about his son still being alive. However it could also mean danger for the people of this colony. After grabbing up his long range binoculars and checking for himself that the man on the other side was indeed who they had told him it was, Taylor called for Jim Shannon and Lieutenant Reynolds to fallow him out so he could find out what their guest wanted.

It was of no surprise to find out that quite the gathering had started to form and as if a magnet was drawing them together his eyes sought out Skye. The mother of his grandchild and the young lover of his mentally damaged son whom was now waiting for him in the field beyond. From the look on Skye's face he could tell that she was un aware of who was outside. All he could hope now was that what ever Lucas wanted would not end up hurting Skye.

"Raise the gate."

"What do you think he wants?" Jim asked as he raised his gun towards Lucas.

"I'm not sure but be on your guard." Taylor could tell that the last eight months had both been beneficial for his son and stressful as well. Lucas was cleaner then the last time that he had been out in the jungle and it looked like the wounds that Skye had inflicted on him were fully healed. Taylor could also tell that his son was nervous even if no one else could pick up on that. "What can we do for you son?"

"I want to see her." This was no surprise to Taylor. The fact that Lucas was not getting mad at him for calling him son however made him pause. When Skye had told him the story of her and Lucas together, he had wanted so badly to believe that she was telling him the truth.

"I'm not sure that would be the best thing for her." Taylor tried to reason with the man in front of him. As much as Lucas was his son, Skye was also his daughter and with her in the condition that she was in he did not want Lucas doing anything to upset Skye.

"You may be right." Lucas continued to surprise his father. "But I need to know, I need to see if..." the look he gave his father reminded him of the same one he had right before Lucas tried to kill him eight months ago. He looked lost and vulnerable, but Taylor was wary about letting him near Skye.

"Lucas don't you think you have hurt her enough? Why did you really come back?" The vulnerability was now gone from Lucas eyes and anger had taken up residence instead. Now his son was starting to resemble the man that had taken over Terra Nova and brought the Phoenix soldiers to their lovely home. Perhaps he had said to much. It would have been easier to control the situation if his son was anger free. "Look I will talk to her, but I can't grantee that she will want to see you."

"The only reason that she would not want to see me is if you have poisoned her mind against me." Lucas growled at him and advanced two steps in his direction. This in turn caused Lieutenant Reynolds to also raise his gun at Lucas as well.

"Lucas your not helping your cause by getting angry. Now if you give me a moment I will go talk to her and then we will see about you two spending some time together." Taylor tried to calm the situation before he watched his son get shot again. Taylor started to turn to head back to the colony when Lucas burst out again.

"NO, I need to see her NOW!" Taylor looked back at his son to see the desperation over his situation poring out of the young mans eyes. "BUCKET!" Lucas yelled loud enough that everyone inside the gate could hear him. When Taylor turned to look at the colony he could see Skye as she paused for just a moment before she started running towards him and Lucas. Taylor grabbed Skye around the shoulders to stop her from running past him when she got close enough and watched as Lucas face ran threw several emotions all at once before settling on surprise and wonder.

"Lucas," Skye barley whispered.

"It's true your..." Lucas could almost not be heard for how quietly he was talking. Taylor watched as his son took a tentative step towards him and Skye and started to reach his hand towards her. Before Lucas made contact with her however, Taylor twirled Skye away from Lucas so she was now standing behind him and stared down his son.

"So now what? You've seen her. You've seen what you've done. Do you think that this show of concern for her situation is going to cause me to forgive everything you tried to do to Terra Nova. Did you really expect us to except you back with open arms?" Taylor knew that he was pushing his son but he had to find out once and for all if the love that Skye said that Lucas had for her was really or not. For Skye's sake more then that of the colony Taylor had to see just how far Lucas was willing to fall for her.

"I don't expect anything from you." Lucas growled while looking his father in the eye. "I just want her." his gaze shifted back to Skye and his tone calmed. Taylor observed the glances that were passing back and forth between the two. It was in that moment that Commander Taylor realized that if he could foster the budding relationship between the two then he might just get his son back.

"Well the only way your getting threw that gate is in cuffs." Taylor told his son and was surprised once more when Lucas thrust his hands into his direction.

"Then I surrender." Not once did Lucas take his eyes off of Skye as Reynolds put the hand cuffs on him. Taylor watched as Lucas smiled at Skye as she buried her noes into the fabric of the backpack that he had been carrying before he was turned away and ceremoniously marched into the colony and down to the brig.

"You mind explaining what that was all about. Am I to gather that you knew that Lucas is the father of Skye's child." Jim looked as confused as Taylor felt.

"Yes Lucas is the father. And that, was something that I never thought that I would see from my son ever again." Taylor told the other man as they walked back towards the colony.

"And whats that?"

"Love."

* * *

So Two chapters so close together. I hope that this should restore some of the faith that I am indeed going to start posting more frequently.

Same as always I look forward to any comments.


End file.
